


Monster

by MiracleDreamer



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Real Person Fiction, Youtubers
Genre: Brytoonz, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Silly, Title doesnt mean anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9007675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleDreamer/pseuds/MiracleDreamer
Summary: Dancing was something Bryce used to do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, don't worry about the title! It doesn't fit anywhere in this, I was just listening to a song called monster while writing this! Second of all, this is a prompt for Mac, so I hope this meets standards! Last of all, this is my first time writing Brytoonz and I'm pretty happy with how it came out! Now, enjoy please~

To put it bluntly, Bryce didn't dance anymore. His will to dance left him years ago, childish dreams Bryce should've known would never happen. But that's what he gets for agreeing to dance lessons and to letting his delirious mind go wild with dreams that would never happen.

 

Not to say he was on a bad place right now though. He was very satisfied with how things turned out, his career in YouTube leaving him excited to wake up each morning to make videos for his fans and very grateful to have met his three best friends, one of them eventually turning into the love of his life.

 

He just didn't expect the love of his life, who dragged him around with a warm smile on his face in the early pinks and oranges of the morning in their (it gave Bryce delightful shivers when he referred to it as theirs because the reality of his life always seemed to make itself brighter whenever he did so) town, finally stopping their shopping in front of the small dance studio Luke practiced in.

 

To Luke, YouTube was something on the side. The man's real passion was dancing, any form of dancing that let him be free and open to moving to the beat. Bryce admired his skills and commitment to it, always supporting him on the sidelines whenever he would dance in front of an audience, a performance so thrilling and dazzling that, at points, left Bryce with the empty feeling, the same one he felt when he stopped dancing, knowing he would never get to the top.

 

“Bryce, hurry your ass up!” Luke shouted, the blonde slowly nodding as he made his way to the door. His thoughts were cluttered, mixed feelings ruffling him as he entered the small studio.

 

Walls covered with mirrors met his eyes, single bars lining the walls in front of them. A pole for pole dancing was at the side, Bryce blushing and looking away. Only one other person was already there, stretching in some simple leggings and a tank top. Bryce almost choked on his spit when the man looked up, a devilish grin lining his features when he noticed Bryce.

 

“Delirious, I thought you wouldn't be in today,” Luke commented, the man giving him an offended look before shutting off the music, a tune more classical than what Bryce would have expected from Delirious, a man who was known to listen to many songs that primarily use rap.

 

“I wasn't going to, but then I woke up early and couldn't go back to sleep.” Delirious shrugged, plopping himself down on the hardwood floor. Luke rolled his eyes and scooped up the phone connected to the speakers standing on the floor, swiftly unlocking it and scrolling through a list of different genres of music. Bryce peered over his shoulder, reading passing titles before Luke settled on one, blocking Bryce's view and setting up the phone again.

 

Music flowed through the speakers, Bryce blinking when he recognized the beat, his foot unintentionally tapping to the beat. Nostalgia washed through him and he recalled this was one of the first songs he danced to when he was still very determined to become a dancer, months and months of practice poured into one single song because Bryce was stubborn enough to choreograph his own dance for the song. The people who were to hire him told him he could've chosen from ones already made but he wanted to wow them, giving them another trait to hire him on.

 

It seemed to have backfired on him, sadly.

 

“Bryce. Can you dance this for me, baby?” Luke asked, a cheeky smile on his lips when he saw Bryce's alarmed look. 

 

Bryce started to shake his head furiously, bringing his hand up to even decline with his finger. “No, no, I’m horrible at dancing,” Bryce lied, watching the way Luke’s tongue poked out as a childish manner to call bull to his statement,

 

“Yeah, right. We played Just Dance yesterday and you won! With an unbelievable score!” Luke exclaimed, Jonathan looking up from his stretching on the floor to give Bryce a wide-eyed look. Bryce blushed, the music softening his defenses with past recollections and kid-like dreams peaking out through the rubbish of crumpled aspirations.

 

“I really don’t want to…” Bryce mumbled, picking lint off of the arm of his sweater, doing his best to avoid Luke’s gaze. He was lying to himself, he couldn’t deny that. Dancing used to be one of the few things he could count on to cheer him up, living him breathless and much more calm in his state of mind. However, after the whole incident of not being able to dance purely because his hope had diminished, he stopped. He threw away most of his dancing clothes, burned them in the limelight of the moon on an evening where he could see his breath plume out in front of him. He lost confidence and morale, seeking something else for a while and soon it led him to Luke, a dancer who rekindled a more neutral relationship with dancing again and now it tiptoed to daring to try it once more.

 

“Your face says it all, baby,” Luke pointed out, reaching out to let his hand caress Bryce’s cheek. The blond didn’t flinch away, letting the soothing and familiar sensation relax his tense nerves. Luke pressed a soft kiss on his other cheek, meeting his eyes with a tender smile that looped rings of warmth around Bryce’s heart. “You want to dance and so I’m letting you. Please do it.”

 

Bryce burst into a smile, nodding and leaning for a quick kiss before pulling away and zipping off his sweater. He wasn’t really dressed for the occasion but he would try his best, Jonathan catching his sweater when he threw it. He asked for a quick replay to the start and Luke obliged, tapping once and the music started at the beginning.

 

Bryce got into position, his back to the mirrors and facing the two friends who sat on the floor, anticipating. The music bore into the beat and Bryce moved, quick steps pouring back into his body as his choreography for this particular song hit him like a train. He let the music flow through him, forgetting about all his worries and he couldn’t help but grin, throwing his head back as he swayed his hips. He made quick work with the pose and dropped, meeting Luke’s eyes, a wink thrown at him before resuming his dance.

 

He felt safe, a sweet feeling of being at home as he drifted from step to step. He glided on the floor and rolled his shoulders back, smile still plastered on as his dreams emerged for just a bit, memories of him going to practices for the big nights where he would dance before he stopped trying. It was the sensation, the feel of the rhythm pouring through all of him that kept him going. He felt invincible, the song coming to an end reminding him of the changes he would make late at night to his dances, the long hours under the fluorescent light because he wouldn’t stop for anything, and the adequate but generous crowds that clapped loudly at his performances. It made him feel hopeful, the last steps falling into place before he stopped, breathing heavily with sweat gleaming on his forehead as he kneeled in front of his two-man audience.

 

The first to break out of the trance was Jonathan, who immediately started clapping, cheering with a bit of whistling. Luke didn’t speak until Jonathan slapped him on the back, snapping out of it and giving Jonathan a sharp glare. “Give your boy a hug, Toonz!” His friend teased, Luke rolling his eyes but he stood up and practically jumped his boyfriend, the poor male yelping as his back hit the hard floor. He groaned, his back cracking a bit but otherwise he was safe.

 

“You were great, baby,” Luke whispered, his face close and forehead pressed against the other. Bryce nodded, settling his hands on the man’s hips. 

 

“Thanks, I didn’t think I was, I’m a bit rusty, I haven’t danced as much after a quit being one,” Bryce confessed.

 

Luke’s face scrunched into surprise before he chuckled and pressed a soft kiss onto his nose. “You should’ve told me about you being a dancer. I was so surprised with your performance and now I know why you were so good.”

 

“Yeah, sorry about that.I’ll tell you more later tonight.” Luke moved off Bryce’s lap and Bryce was able to sit up again, Luke standing up and lending him a hand. Bryce took it and stood up, Jonathan bounding over to give both of them a bone-crushing hug.

 

“You should join us on our performance next week, Bryce. You’re like, a fucking master!” Jonathan was full of glee, shaking Bryce while Luke chuckled at the scene. “So please, please, please join us! It’s going to be a great crowd!”

 

Bryce hummed, letting his thoughts take him. He felt better after letting himself dance, as if he released himself from the confines of some unknown cage. He felt lighter, one of the pieces of his life reforming into something new and much more realistic, a perfect piece that placed itself into his life again, leaving the broken piece behind to start anew.

 

Bryce nodded. “I’ll join you guys.”

 

The two cheered and Bryce couldn’t have felt any better.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about any mistakes, and have some great holidays~
> 
> Tumblr: fantasyeuphoriaandlace


End file.
